


Are We Supposed to Know Each Other?

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Being Held Responsible, Best Friends, Blüdhaven Police - Freeform, Caretaking, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Daily Planet, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff, Friendship, Gentleness, Humor, Mother Hen, OOCness(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Clark and Bruce are childhood friends. Ma and Pa know it. Alfred knows it. The kids know it.The rest of the world? Not at all.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	1. Sometimes, Sons Take More After Their Mothers

The office was buzzing the entire morning, waiting for to see their newest boss who just bought the Planet out of bankruptcy and - if rumors were true - Lex Luthor's clutches. Everyone was working as usually, but there had been one too many visitors to this floor than usual and eyes were always darting to the elevator door. Perry had not yet come out of his office. 

Clark was excited to meet this new boss too, trying to narrow down the list of people who could outbid Luthor. There was Oliver Queen with a hand full of the massive wealthy from other states and countries. Whoever bought the Planet had revealed nothing about themselves, sparing only speculations. 

Then, just before 10 o'clock, the elevator dinged, and Bruce Wayne, billionaire philanthropist, Prince of Gotham, and someone who _still_ didn't know how to tie a tie properly, stepped in, all smiles and charm. Clark was so close to using heat vision on said tie, recalling the many times Ma and Alfred had taught him how to. Bruce was more than excellent at many things, but tying a tie, apprently, was not. 

(Not for a second had he wondered what his best and  _very rich_ friend was doing at the Planet yet.)

 _"Bruce Thomas Wayne,"_ Clark muttered under his breath as Bruce came walking past his sizable cubicle. 

And he knew his childhood friend heard because he heard the near silent hitch in Bruce's breathing. 

"Can I help you with something?” Bruce asked coyly, like he was an idiot. 

Clark narrowed his eyes at him, using a finger to beckon Bruce to lean down to his level, which Bruce did out of curiosity. 

"That's  _not_ a proper knot, Bruce," the mild, mannered Daily Planet reporter said as he already started to undo the tie of the billionaire playboy. "What is this? It's over and then under. Why does it look like it's backwards?"

"Wha-"

"Now I'm worried. Have you been eating?" 

"That's no-”

"Sleeping? When was the last time you had a break?"

"Two days ag-”

" _Two_ days? You're going to run yourself ragged if you don't take a break. I've told you so many times. You have to take better care of yourself."

"Let-"

"I mean what happens if Alfred wasn't watching you? You'll wake up right next to a dumpster and find out that someone took your wallet." 

"What I do is-”

"And the kids? Sorry I haven't been visiting, but I've been busy with work. How about you come over and I'll make you dinner? It'll give me a peace of mind to see you sit down for a few hours. Okay, there. Now,  _that's_ how you tie a tie."

Bruce was frowning, straightening his suit and shirt around the tie as he pulled back. He cleared his throat, a dark glint in his eyes as he glared. The Gothamite said, a warning in his tone, "Are we _supposed_ to know each other?" 

Clark's eyes went wide in realization, his face burning red as he put the pieces together.

Clark Kent was a mild, mannered reporter for the Daily Planet, and Bruce Wayne was the one who bought out said Daily Planet. Bruce was the new boss, and Clark was the reporter under his pay who just told him off while fixing a really bad tie job. 

"N-no, sir," Clark blurted out, pulling his hands back. He was too used to this, and their civilian lives had never intercepted so directly outside the Manor, the game and Clark's apartment. Kent and Wayne had only had long distanced interviews during press releases for the most part. "S-sorry, sir,” he clumsily added, looking down in shame. 

Bruce had his arms crossed, shaking his head like Clark was one of his kids - which was something Clark had witnessed many times himself. "I'm leaving you to clean up the mess you've made," he said, letting out a sigh as he glanced behind Clark.

Clark suddenly had the feeling he was being watched by vultures. "Yes, sir," he said obediently, feeling guilty. 

Bruce smirked, returning to his charming self again. "And Clark?"

Clark looked up. "Yes, Bruce?" 

"I'll pick you up for that dinner."

Clark lit up, and Bruce walked into Perry's office because he now owned the place. 

That was when the vultures came at him.


	2. A Prisoner in Warmth and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the first part seemed to be well liked so i ended up adding another one. this one seemed very odd to me though because i feel like ive written the characters very out of character. :/ i like it but its very different. not sure what to think. this is so ooc of me as a fanfiction author lol.)

It had been a couple months since the "incident," and everyone had pretty much calmed down now because Clark would give no answers besides, "We're childhood friends. That's all. Stop asking. We haven't seen each other since we were in middle school."

And everyone was about to forget it about, probably. 

Until the said childhood friend - who coincidentally was very rich, very famous and very boss of the Planet now - came back for another personal meeting with Perry. This time, Bruce had the decency to give Clark a heads up about his arrival, but uh, neither expected Bruce to bring an extra - a young heir who was  _extra_ grounded because even Dick was upset - along with him as punishment. 

They both looked miffed as the elevator opened, and Damian much more so when Bruce lifted him up under the arms and placed his youngest son like a doll onto Clark's desk without any explanation. Damian crossed his arms in childish irritation and glared back at his father, and Clark watched wide eyed because he had no context to this whatsoever. 

 _"You,"_ Bruce said to Clark, despite his eyes watching Damian carefully, "you're responsible for him until I get back. If you lose him, you're both in big trouble."

Clark blinked, eyes switching back and forth between the duo. "Uhm, okay," he replied hesitantly. 

With that, Bruce walked away, looking over his shoulder ever so often as he went to have that meeting with Perry. The vultures were back, and Clark inwardly groaned. 

"Tell Father I'll come home when he has settled down," Damian said, jumping off the desk almost instantly after his father disappeared. 

Clark grabbed him by the back of the collar like a baby cat. "No, Damian," he said, loud and clear. He put Damian back where Bruce left them. 

"Kent-”

"I'll catch you every time you try. You know I can."

Damian stopped short, crossing his arms again. He clicked this tongue but kept quiet. 

Clark sighed gratefully, wondering what happened. Instead, he went back to work, editing his article as he kept an ear out for Damian's heartbeat so he could multitask. He did his best to ignore everyone else's looks and whispering. 

He got a good ten minutes before Damian tried to run again. 

"Hey!" he nearly shouted loudly, catching the boy by the waist with his quick reflexes. He had to slow it down so that no one would see a blur rather than an arm. "What did I say?" 

"I'll make you regret this, Kent," Damian threatened, trying to pull Clark's hold off of him. "I demand you let go of me!"

Clark rolled his eyes, sitting back down with Damian on his lap this time. He was going to have to keep Damian prisoner _again_. The boy really didn't learn about trying to challenge Clark, but it was endearing how Damian was always trying anyway, getting better and better each time. One day, Clark was going to have a much harder time catching Damian, but for now, Clark remained the clear winner. 

"Settle down" Clark said, easily doing his work with one hand. Habitually, he rested his chin on Damian's hair, pulling the younger one to lean back onto his chest. "What did you do anyway? Bruce seems very upset."

Damian clicked his tongue again, growling. "He brought an annoying woman to the Manor," he said moments later, "and I tripped her so that she landed in the pool. She kept pinching at my face." 

Clark let out a snort, very capable of imagining that. Damian didn't liked to be touched by persistent strangers. This closeness Clark was able to manage now was from a few years of familiarity with a lot of help from Dick and Alfred. 

"Yeah, that's annoying," the reporter replied almost absent-mindedly, but he was listening. "I remember Tim telling me about this one time Bruce brought a lady friend home and she was throwing herself all over him, even front of Tim. And Tim was about eleven at the time, so it was really awkward. Fortunately, Bruce kicked her out before Tim splash water on top of her."

Damian hummed in  _mild_ amusement, almost in agreement. "Perhaps Father should have allowed it."

"Wouldn't dare. Alfred would be upset about having to clean the mess."

Damian huffed, unknowingly settling down. Clark always guessed it was because he was like a heater, and the Wayne family was just a bunch of cats in different sizes and colors. They may look different from each other, but they were all so damn near delightful when they were being warmed and comfortable. 

Clark was thankfully given silence after that as Damian began to relax and lean against his chest without any force to. He smiled a bit as he continued proofreading his own work, moving his arm to pat his best friend's son out of muscle memory. 

Almost a full hour after they arrived, Bruce popped out of Perry's office, a charming smile on his face, though his eyes first looked over to Clark. "Damian," he called out, purposefully dampering the harshness of his voice as not to provoke his son into another begrudging fit just yet. 

Damian did not reply; instead, Clark responded, looking up in slight surprised. He didn't notice how much time had passed. 

"Hey," the farm boy said softly. "He fell asleep." 

Bruce raised an eyebrow in amusement, his charming smile turning into a grin. He noticed that the office floor was quieter too. "I see," he said, holding his arms out for his son. 

Clark didn't need any more prompt before he carefully repositioned Damian in his hold so that he could gently return the boy to his father. "See you later," he told the both of them, just as he brushed back Damian's hair. 

Bruce held his son closely. "See you, Clark. Sorry about the mess."

Clark smiled a small but happy smile, sitting back down quietly. "No thanks to you, but you can bring him back any time. I think he likes my company."

Bruce chuckled, walking away. "Maybe." 

Clark watched as Bruce carried a sleeping Damian into the elevator. The peaceful sight of the two made the commotion afterwards totally worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i feel like trash omg lol. does anyone else feel the same way as i do about this part?? feels so surreal for some reason i don't know.)
> 
> ((i think its because its a completely different atmosphere from the first part lol.))


	3. And Atlas, For a Moment, Let Go of the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is my most surrealist feeling work and ive done some weird writing styles. 
> 
> also if you like this work, check out my previous work, The Bats Have Taken Over the Daily Planet: ://archiveofourown.org/works/9159697. its kind of similar but hopefully theyre different in their own ways. or else im not doing my job right.)
> 
> ((i swear im not shamelessly self-prompting. >_<))
> 
> (((maybe. lol.)))

Finally, the world was at peace, and Clark received all the pictures his colleagues took because the kid was just adorable. He, in turn, sent them to Alfred and Dick, and left it to their discretion of who to share them with. 

"Hey, Clark!" 

He blinked,  _barely_ catching the greeting before someone came zooming in - in the more human kind of way, not meta - from the elevator and into Perry's office in five second flat. Only a few other people in the office caught it too, looking around as if they had heard a ghost and wasn't sure. 

Bruce didn't mention this to him at all. 

But still, Clark had adapted to more intense situations, so he waited about half an hour before heading into the break room to pick up a drink and a snack - something light but healthy because routine said that it was going to be a very busy day. 

And right as he got back to desk, having only two seconds to spare to put down the drink and snack, a young man in a suit emerged out of the office, looking intent to rush out of the building. He gave Perry that charming Wayne smile, and he immediately turned to the elevator, passing by Clark again.

"Bye, Cla-”

The mild, manner reporter caught him carefully by the shoulder. "Sit down for a moment, Tim," Clark said sternly, his lips in a half frown. 

Tim gave him a sheepish smile, a little drowsy but can still go for the day. "I need to get back to Gotham."

"Sure, but if you're here on WE business, then you can take a few minutes to sit and eat something before you go. Bruce can keep the hounds back himself for an hour. He's done it before. And Lord knows how many time I've been left for the vultures."

Tim sighed, accepting that he wouldn't win this. Clark gestured him to sit on his chair, pointing at the drink and snack. 

It was a watercress sandwich with turkey, which Clark made in the off chance anyone got hungry in the office. He would know how bad journalists and editors drove themselves when they work. Sometimes, they forget to get something to eat too. Mostly days, it was unnecessary, but the times it was, it made him very sure he did it anyway. 

"Is this orange juice?" Tim asked, incredulously. When did office break room have juice too? 

"Mhmm," Clark hummed as he started to massage Tim's shoulders, doing his best over the layers of the suit. Yup, there was a few knots there, but Tim was relaxing, even just a bit. "You watched the newest season of Stranger Things yet?" 

And that let out a floodgate of happy opinions and excited thoughts, so it must have been some time since he talked to someone about something outside work, nighttime activities and uni. Tim talked around chewing the sandwich, gushing about how cute Steve Harrington was and that Eleven was his favorite. Clark laughed a couple time. 

It wasn't a long break, but it was long enough for Tim to have eaten something that wasn't a power bar, drank something that wasn't caffeinated and talked about something that wasn't work or school related. And Clark managed a few knots out. 

"I gotta go now," Tim said, taking a notice of his watch. Clark handed him a napkin to wipe his hands. "Bye, Clark!"

The young man waved as he headed out, throwing the disposable cup, plate and napkin on his way out because he was polite all on his lonesome, conscious about not leaving trash behind no matter how busy he could get. 

Clark waved back, watching a tiny kid he once knew becoming a grown man more than capable of lifting up the world. Sometimes, he just needed a little break, and Clark was Hercules, the Strongest Man in the World. 

The mild, mannered reporter was more than happy to be a pillar of support. 

His thoughts were interrupted when someone from across the office asked out loud, _"Kent, did you adopt Bruce Wayne's kids?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh how the tables have turned clark. 
> 
> (i know its a very popular headcanon that tim is a coffee and energy drink addict but i disagree. i think he drinks whats handed to him and most of the time its coffee because he works usually in a professional setting. i would like to see tim be treated more his age by friends and family so now theres this. <3)
> 
> ((full title idea: Hercules, For a While, Eased the Burden, And Atlas, For a Moment, Let Go of the Sky.))


	4. Can I Help You, Officer?

Smith was tapping his own against his desk in a pattern that was both erratic and annoying. Was he okay? He hadn't been in the office for over a week, and he came back unexpectedly. A few of his colleagues, including Clark, was feeling uneasy by the amount of anxiety radiating off of him like heavy perfume. 

Their concerns were answered when a few police officers came in, two wearing the Metropolis badge and two wearing Blüdhaven's. A very familiar face was amongst the four, all of who were looking aorund wordlessly until a Metropolis office pointed over to the now frantic Smith.

Smith saw them and tried to run, carrying an office scissor and a sharp No. 2 pencil in his hands. He brandished it at the police officers, all but one backing away. The familiar face was the only one who rushed forward, dodging the first hit and kicking the scissors and pencil out of Smith's hands in one smooth movement. 

The other three officers rushed towards Smith, but Smith made one last attempt, charging at the Blüdhaven officer. Except that a firm arm reached over and pulled the officer out of the way, Smith barrelling right into an office plant. Everyone had moved away from the action, watching in shock. 

The other three officers quickly arrested Smith, taking most of the attention away from the fact that mild, mannered reporter Clark Kent had pulled Blüdhaven police officer Dick Grayson closely to his chest, a hand behind the younger man's head and an arm around his torso to shield the officer from harm. 

Old habit die hard, apprently.

"Clark, I'm not a kid anymore," Dick muttered against his friend's shirt, but he had his arms wrapped around the older man's waist like he was still one. 

Clark realized he was still holding onto his friend. He let go, letting out an embarrassed chuckle, but Dick remained close, not taking more than a step back. "Sorry," he said, smiling as he used his x-ray vision to check that Dick wasn't harmed. 

Fortunately, for everyone, said police officer was okay. 

"I still worry about you, you know," Clark added, patting Dick on the shoulder. "What's Blüdhaven police doing here?" 

"Your guy over here is suspect number one in assisting a bank heist in Blüdhaven," Dick explained. He lowered this voice. "Bruce only _just_ confirmed it was him. Evidence is waiting to put him behind bars back home. Metropolis was nice enough to help and give him back to us."

Clark nodded in understanding. "Want a donut?" 

Dick let out a snort. "Oh, c'mon, Clark. Not  _all_ cops eat donuts."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't answer my question. Because someone brought a box, and there's enough for the four of you left. One of them is your favorite."

Dick giggled, nodding his head. He sounded like he was still nine years old, and Clark was delighted, leading his long time friend into the break room. They came back a few minutes later, Dick holding a small pink box and a pink glazed donut with rainbow sprinkles in his mouth. 

"Grayson, you ready?" his partner asked, waiting by the elevator. The two Metropolis officers were going to stick around to take in witness reports. 

"Coming!" Dick called back, giving Clark an actual hug. "Bye, Clark. I'll see you soon!"

On his way out, Dick offered the donuts to the Metropolis officers, who happily accepted, and stepped into the elevator with his partner and Smith. 

Clark watched affectionately as the door closed, waving his goodbye.

"You know Officer Grayson, sir?" one of the Metropolis officers asked, munching on a chocolate donut. "Probably the most talkative guy I've ever met, but I like him."

"You mean _Richard_   _Grayson_?" someone from the office said out loud, overhearing the question. "Like Bruce Wayne's oldest adoptive son? Hey, that was! Everyone, that was another one of Kent's kids!" 

Clark barely resisted the urge to bury his face win his hands as his colleagues compliment him for being the proud father of such a brave police officer. Everyone in the office was taking this joke seriously now, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Perry, finally doing something about the noise level outside his office, stuck his head out, looking somewhat miffed. "Get back to work!" he shouted. "I'm not signing your paychecks for you to gossip!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ive not read dick grayson as a cop yet but i have no doubt it was more than awesome. hes such a sweetie!)


	5. Lovely Lady, Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes a family includes a dad whos a bat vigilante, another dad whos long distance, and a daughter who knows whats what.

"Hello, Cassandra," Clark greeted, his best friend's daughter waving at him only three feet away from him. "Hey, Bruce."

"It's a quick talk today with Perry," Bruce explained, unhinging Cassandra's hold of his arm. "I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Clark nodded, looking at the clock. It was almost time to clock out, and most were already heading out. "Hmmph!" he let out when Cassandra dropped herself on his lap like he was Santa Claus at the mall.

"Hey," he said again, placing an arm behind her back. He could finish the rest of his work later tonight. He didn't get to see her often. "What are you doing in Metropolis?" 

"Bruce said he'd show me around," Cassandra answered with a small smile. "I've never been to Metropolis."

Now that Clark thought about it, that was true. "I recommend the pier during sunset," he told her as she played with his hair. He didn't mind. She was relaxed. "It's a beautiful sight." 

This was a beautiful sight, indeed. 

"Have to tell Bruce," she said. "You can come with us."

Clark chuckled. "Thanks, but I think Bruce rather I didn't," he replied, tapping the fingers of his free hand against the wood of his desk. 

"Why not?" 

He shrugged. "Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent aren't supposed to know each other. It'd be really weird if I just start hanging out with him outside of interviews. Though I'm pretty sure this entire floor knows otherwise, but that was my fault."

"Still. Come with us. It'll be fun. Bruce likes having you around. You're family too. He relaxes."

"Oh, really? He never told me that."

"He doesn't know. He just relaxes. You make him feel comfortable." 

"Anyone else would assume as childhood friends, we would know each other so much better, but I'm still trying to capture who he is. But I do know he likes me, or else he wouldn't leave you with me."

"You're safe, Clark. He only wants people safe."

Clark laughed, pressing a kiss on top of her head. He hadn't done that regularly since Jason was a kid, but he sure as heck missed doing it. He needed to bring it back. 

Cassandra returned the kiss, pressing her lips against this forehead too.

When Bruce came back, the two of them were watching cute animal videos on YouTube, pretty much settled into Clark's chair. "We can go now, Cassie," he said, pulling his (well done) tie a little looser. 

"Okay," she said, getting up. She pulled Clark up too, holding onto his hand. "Let's go."

Bruce looked at their locked hands, and glanced up to Clark, who shrugged and gave his best friend a sheepish smile. The billionaire sighed lightly, nodding. "You off yet, Clark?" he asked. 

"Uh, yeah," Clark answered. "Just a few minutes ago. You don't mind?"

"No. Now get your things. I'm thinking Betty's for dinner."

"Great choice, Bruce! I love Betty's."

"I know."

Clark quickly gather all his things, checking that he had all his work to take home in his briefcase, and they were off, heading down as the elevator carried them all the way down the Planet. 

Cassandra, not yet letting go of Clark but gained a hold of Bruce by the arm, gently pumped into the Kryptonian's shoulder and gave him a knowing look and a smile. 

Clark smiled back, happy that tomorrow was already Saturday. Maybe he could get the two of them to stay over at his apartment and they could get breakfast together. 


	6. It's A Family Project

"Kon, what are you doing in Metropolis on a school day?" Clark asked sternly. He wanted his son to have as much of a normal life as possible, so long distance travels were restricted on a honor system.

"School project," Kon nonchalantly answered, holding a disposable camera. "You know those family tree projects they always have in movies but never really in real life? Well, I got one, and I need one of my parents. Unless you don't want to? I could always just ask Lex."

There was a look of hesitation on Kon's face, scratching the back of his neck. Clark smiled, shaking his head. 

"No, I'm more than happy to," he answered, getting up. "Do you just want one of me? Or with me?" 

Kon lit up, laughing, and their answer came when Lois and Jimmy came up to them, returning from a friendly lunch. 

"Hey, Kon," the reporter greeted with a peck on Kon's cheek. 

"Hey, Lois," Kon replied happily. "Hey, Jimmy."

"Hey, kiddo!" Jimmy excitedly replied, patting the younger boy on the back. "Whatcha doing?" 

"I'm doing a family project for school, and was about to take a picture of Clark. But since you're here now, Lois, want to get in?" 

"Me?" Lois asked, pointing to herself in light surprise. 

Kon blushed. "I'm not your kid or anything, but I always thought of you as my mom."

Lois cooed, nodding her head. "I've always thought you of my kid too, Conner. Jimmy, you mind taking a picture?"

"Sure thing," Jimmy said, taking the camera from Kon. 

"I don't need to be in it," Kon said, but he didn't fight it when Lois pulled him to stand behind Clark in his chair and she stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Pictures of the _whole_ family never go out of style," she reasoned, smiling for them. Then she paused. "I think we're missing someone though."

"There's a dad," Clark said, raising an eyebrow, "a mom, and a son. There's someone missing?" 

Again, an answer came from elsewhere when the elevator dinged, and Bruce came walking through the top floor of the Planet again. 

"The weird uncle!" Kon said, laughing. "Bruce! Get over here!" 

"Hello, Conner," Bruce said, coming over despite the fact that he'd been trying to distant his public persona away from any more mild, manner reporters. "Lois, Jimmy. Did you just call me the weird uncle?"

Kon nodded, and Lois was on with this idea and grabbed the billionaire so that he was standing on the other side of the boy. 

"I can see it," Clark joked as Jimmy was preparing to take the picture. 

"Shut up, Clark," Bruce warned through a smile, his arm sticking out from his pants pocket. "Don't make me fire you."

"Boys, be nice," Lois said, as Jimmy said, "On the count of three."

Kon let out a snort as the photographer started counting down, holding the camera in a portrait shot. 

"Say cheese!" 

.

.

.

"Since when did I become the weird uncle?"

"Well, I do think of you of my other,  _other_ dad too, but I don't think I can put that in my project without my teacher calling home about my family life. So weird uncle would have to do."

"And how will you explain someone like  _me_ as your uncle?"

"I'll have her call Clark. He can explain because I'm his responsibility anyway."

"Hmm. He _does_ need to be reminded of that now and again. Good luck with your project, Conner."

"Thanks, Dad number three." 


	7. Extra: Presentation Day

It was presentation day, which was Friday, and it was only important because Missus Keller had decided to make a show of it. So instead of just getting up and talking about your family, it was a gallery show in which students had to put up what they had for invited friends and family to see after school at 4PM. 

And Ma and Pa showed up, more than happy to see what their grandson and his classmates had been doing for the last two. Kon wasn't really interested in talking about his project because his tree was pretty small on purpose. It was enough, but not enough to draw attention by itself, not like Cindy Liu whose ancestors were Chinese generals or Alberto Rivera whose entire family was full of Latino artists. 

They were way cool. 

"Hey, Conner, there's Missus Keller by your project," Pa pointed as they were making a full circle around the gymnasium. "I think she's interested to know what the Kent family's like."

"Really? I didn't put Lex's picture in, did I?" Kon asked. 

"No, dear. Though you could've," Ma said, smiling. "Even though he hasn't been up to any good these days, he still made you, didn't he? _My grandson_."

"Ma," Kon said, trying not to smile because that was so sappy. "Hi, Missus Keller. How's the presentation going?" 

Missus Keller was an older woman with hairs growing gray but still long. She wore thin framed glasses on her nose, at least half an inch away from her eyes. She peered over them to look at her student. "Quite well, Conner," she said, looking back at Kon's project. "I see that one there with the glasses is your dad. He's a Daily Planet report, you said?"

"Yes. And he's really good friends with Pulitzer-prize winning Lois Lane."

"She's a real dear," Pa pointed out affectionately. "Like my own daughter if Clark brought her home often enough."

"That's sweet, Mister Kent," Missus Keller commented lightly. "She a good friend of yours too, Conner?" 

Kon nodded, smiling. "Of course, but she's kind of my mom too. Closest thing next to Ma."

Ma laughed, placing a hand in her grandson's shoulder. 

"And that man on your other side?" Missus Keller inquired, pressing her glasses closer as she leaned in. "He looks familiar. Is that Bruce _Wayne_? How did quiet country folk like you know loud city folk like  _him_?"

Kon let out a snort. "He's my dad's best friend, Missus Keller," he explained, forgetting that other people don't know about their other lives. "And sometimes, he acts like another  _other_ dad," he continued, mumblng to himself. 

Ma laughed into her hand, but Missus Keller didn't hear, saying, "What was that, Mister Kent?" 

"Nothing." 

"Hmm. Well, the hour is almost over, so good job. Thank you for coming, Mister and Missus Kent."

"Oh course," Ma said. "See you arou-" She stopped and gasped, seeing familiar faces entering the gym, all three dressed nicely and the woman walking in front smiling almost exasperated. "Diana! It's so wonderful to see you!"

That brought Missus Keller's attention to the new arrivals, who came over immediately, finding what they were looking for. They caught several glances as they passed. 

"Hello, Martha," Diana Prince greeted with a hug and warm smile, dressed in a pretty day dress. "Hello, Jonathan. You're doing well?" 

Pa nodded, giving Diana a hug when it was his turn. "Hello, Diana," he replied. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Kon asked, confused. "All three of you?" 

Bruce put on a charming smile for Missus Keller and said, "I heard about that there was a presentation for your family project today." At the same rime, he signed out five letters.  _M-a-g-i-c._ Oh. 

"Yeah, Diana came with us to make sure we got here okay," Clark said, forcing a laugh. "Tonight's my weekly visit to the farm, and I brought Bruce because he just misses Smallville so much."

"That and we're finalizing your new adoption papers," Bruce said bluntly. "Everything is Clark's fault, so Diana and I will be your new parents now. I had Tim and Alfred settle a new room for you at the Manor."

Diana chuckled as Clark's eyes widened in exasperation, the reporter sputter, "Hey, wait, that's not- that's not how that happened. You can't hold that against me, Bruce."

"I can, and I will."

The two men stared down on each other, neither relenting like stubborn oxen, and Ma smacked them both on the back of their heads. "We can talk about what happened later," she told them off. "The presentation is almost done, so Kon, sweetie, put away your presentation and we'll go."

"Okay, Ma," Kon said, doing so as Missus Keller watch Clark and Bruce continue to glare at each other while Pa and Diana try to simmer them down, though not very well because they couldn't stop laughing at the two. 

Once packed up, Ma ordered her two sons to walk, Kon, Diana, and Pa following after, before telling Missus Keller goodbye one more time. 

"Hey, Diana," Kon said as they head to the car, "can I get a picture with you later?" 

"Of course," the Amazon replied with a smile. "Is there a reason for it?"

"Well, I didn't add you to my presentation, and I could always have more pictures of you."

Diana smiled wider, placing a kiss on Kon's forehead, and the teen smiled back. 

Sometimes a family is a pair of grandparents living on a farm in Smallville, a dad who's the strongest man on Earth, an evil dad who cared in his evil ways, a Pulitzer-pirze winning mom, a cool Amazon mom, and a crazy rich dad who dressed like a bat.

* * *

"So if you would sign this, Connor."

"Did you seriously bring  _adoption papers_? Bruce!"

"Clark Joesph Kent, you know what you've done and now you must face the consequences."

"No, you know what, I'm going to hug you to death. It's the only way you'll forgive me, isn't it?"

"Kent, don't you dar- Clark!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kon is important, he needs more love. <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out my Twitter and consider supporting me: [@kappachyun](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
